


It's All Fun & Games...

by FalconHorus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...until someone breaks a nail, or until mommy and daddy find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Fun & Games...

Lieutenant Laura Cadman muttered under her breath as she tapped the screen of her portable computer. She looked up to check if she was still on course and soon found herself in front of a transporter. She tapped some more before waving the doors open. However, before she was even aware of what was going on a whirlwind of raven black hair and loud girly giggling ran her upside down.

She picked herself up from the floor just in time to get out of the way as the doors of the transporter opened again and two people walked out, impacting with her directly.

“For crying out loud...” Laura cursed, and then noticed her commanding officer curiously glancing back at her. “...Sir?” She swallowed.

“Lieutenant?” He echoed.

“They went that way.” She quickly said, pointing to her left, a sheepish grin curled around her lips.

“Thank you, Laura.”

The duo set off in the direction she had pointed, leaving her at the transporter door. She stepped aside so she was out of the way of any oncoming traffic, and waved the doors open. Much to her satisfaction this time there was no one storming out.

~~||~~

Chuck had his feet up on the console. Amelia was sitting behind him, reading one of his books she had borrowed from him a week earlier. He sighed and wished something would happen soon because he was steadily growing more and more bored. And while a crisis always left him exhausted one way or another, he could kill for one right now.

His wish was granted when not ten seconds later he heard people gasp in surprise and yell out to whomever was on their way to the gate area. Chuck pulled his feet from the console, and glanced at Amelia who shrugged. He got up and was just in time to see two very familiar individuals rush to the center of the gate area, both hitting the spot where the lines on the floor crossed at pretty much the same time, which caused them both to fall over, landing in a heap of waving arms and legs.

“Daniel!”

“Niyah!”

Both Amelia and Chuck scrambled back to their stations the moment they heard the military commander’s voice, followed by one angry psychologist. The two whose names had been uttered, looked up from the floor in the direction of the voices, glanced at each other for a brief moment and realized that their playtime was now officially over. They pulled each other to their feet, just in time to face the parents.

“The ancient gene made me do it.” Daniel blurted out before either one could say anything. He secretly hoped his boyish charms would bail him out but he noticed his father wasn’t swayed by his attempt. Being the spitting image also didn’t help.

“What am I supposed to tell your mother when she gets back?” Daniel glanced at his accomplice, who was glancing back and forth between his father and her mother.

“We were just...” The little boy started but one glare from Niyah made him go silent. “...Playing.”

“How many times have I told you that this area is too dangerous to play in? What if the gate activates and the shield malfunctions? What if a puddle jumper comes down from there and you two are playing here?”

“We’re sorry?” Daniel glanced at Niyah, who eagerly nodded in complete agreement, her little brown curls bouncing up and down with the moving of her head.

“Oh, you’ll be...”

“Colonel, incoming wormhole!” Chuck called out to them from the balcony. “It’s Doctor Weir’s IDC.” He continued the moment the gate settled down.

It took a few more seconds but then Elizabeth, followed by Teyla, walked through the gate. It shut down behind them, taking the blue glow away with it.

“Mommy!” Niyah pulled free from Kate’s hand and ran up to Teyla, who was barely given time to drop everything she was holding and to swoop the little girl off her feet, twirling her around. But the moment Teyla noticed the look on Kate’s face she realized that something wasn’t entirely as it should be, setting Niyah down on the ground in front of her. The girl sensed trouble and took a step back.

Elizabeth glanced back and forth, and then fixed a curious look on Daniel who cringed under her stare. “What happened here?”

“Nothing.” Daniel mumbled, dipping his head to stare at the ground.

“We were just waiting for you to come home.” John said, smiling. “So, how was your mission?”

As Elizabeth started explaining about what they had accomplished off-world, John led her away, holding one hand firmly on his son’s shoulder so that he didn’t get a chance to run off again. Daniel turned to watch his mother talk, finding his father’s features had softened quite a bit. Daniel hoped that it also meant that he’d be off the hook, just this time. He hoped Niyah would be too.


End file.
